


An Angel In My Arms

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "Journey to Babel," after the surgery, but before Kirk entered Sickbay.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel In My Arms

Title: An Angel in My Arms  
Author: Ster Julie  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance  
Codes: Sa/Am  
Part 1 of 1

Summary: A missing scene from "Journey to Babel," after the surgery, but before Kirk entered Sickbay.

\--ooOoo--

"Sarek?" he heard as if coming from a great distance. "Sarek?" the sweet voice called again. "It's all over, darling," she continued. "You are going to be fine. Can you open your eyes?"

Sarek felt a cool, small hand brush over his head and down his cheek. Weakly, he tried to enfold the woman in his arms. "Is this heaven?" he whispered.

The woman was startled. "Why do you ask?" she said, cautiously. Was he in pain? Delirious?

"I seem to have an angel in my arms," Sarek replied in a breathy voice.

The woman gave a throaty chuckle and whispered, "I'm no angel. You of all people should know *that!*"

"Then you must be my Amanda," Sarek continued.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she teased back.

Sarek managed to open his eyes just a bit. "Are we alone?" he asked. 

Amanda gave the ward a cursory glance. "Yes, for the moment," she replied. "The others are with Spock."

"How is he?" he asked with concern.

"At the moment, he is vomiting," Amanda replied with a long-suffering tone.

"Typical," Sarek replied, remembering the havoc medications caused with his son's hybrid innards.

"I'm sure he will be with us soon," Amanda continued.

"Then we are alone?" Sarek repeated, raising his hands to his dear aduna's head.

"Yes," Amanda breathed, drawing nearer. 

"Excellent," Sarek replied as he pulled his wife closer still. 

Lips, warm and cool, met briefly. Sarek looked into Amanda's brilliant blue eyes, then touched his forehead to hers. Gratitude, relief and devotion echoed and resounded through their bond.

Sarek suddenly pulled back as he heard the approach of footsteps. 

As Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel escorted a weakened Spock into his bed, Sarek straightened his wife's overgarment and smoothed her hair, while Amanda wiped pink lipstick from her adun's mouth. They were the picture of decorum as the Starfleet officers turned to them.

"That's right, Ambassador, you stay right there," McCoy groused. "Mrs. Sarek, you make sure he stays in bed."

"I've never had trouble keeping my husband in bed, Doctor," she said with an innocent look.

Amanda was rewarded with three heads snapping her way at the double-entendre. 

/See?/ she sent Sarek, / I told you I am no angel!/

END


End file.
